Gaise
Concept And Creation Gaise is named after the character Gaise Macon in the book Stormrider (Kae's favourite book). His personality was based from Akkarin from Trudi Canavan's Black Magician Trilogy. History Born in the poorer area of West Ardougne, Gaise easily made his way up the ladder of the underground crime system there as his control over his abilities grew. At 17 he abandoned his life of crime and joined the Magi army. He is well known for being a skilled physical warrior as well as a strong magi. Similar to his earlier life in West Ardougne, he moved up the military ladder over the years and is now known as the strict trainer. Changing his methods in the last few years due to the reports on Salena's army, he is well respected for producing strong magi soldiers. As Salena's army continued to grow and overstep their boundaries, he took on Rayena as his Training Assistant to better the magi army. After the crash of the Omega Temple, he and Rayena focused on helping the remainder of the Magi race back to their feet. After they had done everything they could, espeically in the rebuilding of Shilo, he and Rayena settled there, where he became heavily involved in reasearch on the History of Gaia and Magic, and had been working with Claudandus to control his underlying powers. Gaian War II In the beginning of Gaian War II, Gaise accompanies Rayena to the Seers' Village to recieve overdue reports from the spies he has stationed there, while Rayena searched for potential Guild recruits. While they were there the town was attacked by Selena's Human army, and they got split up as a medic called Katari drugged Rayena and took her from the danger. They found each other again in Ardougne, followed closely by Selena's army. They made their way to Yanille after the destruction of Ardougne to try and evacuate before it too followed. Once they made their way to Shilo, they joined in the fight when Kehl was revealed to be Cort. Since then they have joined the group heading to Chaos Temple in an attempt to somehow stop Armagus. There, they confronted and defeated Tadyr with the rest of the group, before Kehl appeared with Nemesis. Gaise and Rayena join in the fight helping Claudandus fight Nemesis and Gaise is surprised when Claudandus reveals he had chosen Gaise as his apprentice. Omega temple is activated, and the fight is cut short. The group escape, barely, and Gaise agrees to help Claudandus in the fight against Nemesis, under the condition than Claudandus teaches him to control his new found powers. He doesn't not tell Rayena of his own fear of his lack of control, or the dark, angry thoughts and feelings unleashing his power has given him up until now. Gaian War III At the beginning of Gaian War III, Gaise is living in Shilo with Rayena and Claudandus, and his research and training with Claudandus is going well. Claudandus reveals that the town is in danger from Nemesis, due to the Orb of Serenity hidden in their house. Claudandus reveals Nemesis' plans to use Claudandus' old staff to release Unekeh, and Rayena volunteers with Gaise to take the orb to safety while Claudandus remains to take care of Torran and Selena's invasion. They are attacked by creatures, Lethys, Circe and negatives, but eventually make it to Ardougne where the meet up with Claudandus again, who is joined by Riona and Kiva. They decide the best way to stop Nemesis is to tackle him head on, and set off for the ruins of Radinia. Passing through White Wolf Mountain, they find Arcan, but disaster strikes as Daigan attacks them, urged by the spirit of Tadyr, and Arcan is brutally murdered. They manage to trap Daigan temporarily and escape. On their way to the ruins, they are attacked once more in the graveyard by Circe, joined this time by Kai. They fight them off and continue, but are shortly afterwards imprisoned by a group of nutjobs. They fight their way out of the make-shift fortress and continue to Radinia, encountering several creatures and monsters along the way. Kiva and Riona seperate from the group in order to find Lea, while Gaise, Rayena and Claudandus continue on to meet Nemesis and Lethys. Gaise takes on Lethys with Rayena at first, but interrupts Claudandus' fight with Nemesis when he is pushed into the middle by Lethys. He sees Claudandus injured, and takes up his sword and attempts to fight Nemesis using it and his dark energy, but is pushed off the edge of the cliff. He watches as Rayena attempts to attack Nemesis, but she is stabbed, frozen and thrown over the edge. He catches her and speaks with her breifly before she dies, promising her that he will stop Nemesis. He and Claudandus place her at the bottom of the cliff and cast a protecting spell, before moving on to join Nikela and the others in their fight against Ubel and Nemesis. Weapons and Abilities Gaise specialises in an ability called Speed, in which he can heighten his own reflexes and the speed of his actions. A symbol on his forehead glows bright red when he implements this. His weapon was a staff approximately 1.6 metres long, rounded with spikes at the top, but was lost in battle - he now uses an ordinary wooden one. He has grown very strong over the years under Claudandus' tuition, and is now a very skilled Magi. Personality Gaise is quite withdrawn most of the time, and enjoys the company of few people. In his spare time he can be found reading. He found great satisfaction in training the young magi at the Guild. He can, however, also be quite unstable - he rarely loses his temper, but when he does he can be violent. When he found Katari in Ardougne and found out what he did with Rayena, his temper flared briefly to the point of hitting Rayena backwards into Ragna's dinner. His temper is there, but he has worked on hiding it well. Apart from this, he has a great interest in research, especially in Armagus, and strives to know more of the world he lives in. Relationship With Other Characters Rayena: When he first undertook her training, Gaise thought of Rayena as an impulsive and rash young woman. As he got to know her better, however, he began to admire her strength of character, her sincerity and her ability to learn. After he believed her to be dead in the Seers' Village, he realised that his feelings for her were much stronger than he had thought. The two have been a couple since after the destruction of Yanille seven years ago. Claudandus: Gaise and Claudandus interacted little in Gaian War II, but Gaise had a certain respect for the skill and knowledge of the older Magi. He was unsure what to think when Claudandus revealed he had chosen him as his apprentice, but agreed to help the man. As they trained together over the seven years, Gaise's respect for Claudandus grew, and he and Rayena now see him as a sort of father figure who they turn to often for guidance. Themes thumb|500px|left|Gaise's Theme